The Best Gift Ever
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: This is so cute! I had so much fun writing it. It's short but sweet! It's Taichi's birthday and daisuke wants to get him the best gift ever. What does he get Tai? you should read it and find out! R&R! this is so cute! and If you like Tai and Dai you reall


The Best Gift Ever  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep!Beep!Beep! Daisuke sat up in his bed and threw his alarm clock at the wall. It hit the wall, shattered into pieces and landed onto the floor with a berp! berrrrp! borep!  
  
  
"Aw I did it again." That was the fifth alarm clock that he had gone through in the last three weeks.  
  
"DAISUKE!!!!! Did you brake another one!?!'' his mother screamed from the other room. Daisuke looked at his door feeling a blush paint his face.  
  
"Ummm. Maybe I can fix it?" was Daisuke's reply as he got himself dressed. Today was Taichi's B-day and Daisuke was going to get him the best gift ever. And he knew just what to get too. He slapped his goggles on his head and walked out the door into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey people!" Daisuke said more then happy to go shoping for once. Jun looked up from her game boy.   
  
"Hey squirt." She said with a happy smile.  
  
"Hey Jun, you going to get Taichi a gift to?" He slipped into the chair next to Jun.  
  
"Yeah, I thingk so." She said sticking her tounge out of the side of her mouth trying to beat the level on her Gameboy.  
  
"What are you going to get him?" Daisuke asked. He grabbed an apple and took a bite.  
  
"I dont know. A movie maybe." She finished the level and put the game boy down. "Why do you ask? What are you getting him?"  
  
"Well, you will just have to see. But I can tell you one thing I've been saving up forever to get him this!" Daisuke got up and put on his coat, and grabbing the Birthday card he was off to the mall.  
  
  
~~~~ about one hour later~~~~  
  
  
  
Taichi was sitting on his couch playing with his new slinky that Hikari got him. The door bell rang and Tai got up to see who it was. But when he opend the door there was no one there just a gift  
with a card at the door.  
"Whats this?" Taichi said looking at the small package. There was a card so he opened the envelope. It had messy writing and the word birthday was misspelled. It said; "Dear Taichi I hope you like your gift. Happy 17th birthday from: ? PS try to guess who this is from!"  
Taichi looked around to see if he could spot the person who brought him the gift but they were nowere to be seen. He brought the gift in and ripped at the paper. He looked into the box and gasped in excitement.  
"DUDE!!!" Tai screamed, "DUDE!!!" He yelled again. Hikari came racing into the room.  
  
"What is it Tai?" smiling at the massive grin that Tai had plastered on his face. She wached Taichi dip his hands in the box and pull out a bran new pair of goggles. Tai tried them on and looked to Hikari. Hikari gave him a thumbs up and Tai hyper out of his own mind ran into the bathroom to look at him self in the mirror.  
"DUDE!!!!" He said yet again, "I never thougt about asking someone to get me goggles! This is the best. THIS IS THE BEST!!!" Tai ran to the window as fast as he could, his socks sliding on the hardwood floor. He slammed into the wall and fell over. He scooted up to the window on his hands and knees and looked out. He looked to the park across the way and saw someone laying down on their stomach in the grass under a tree.  
"Daisuke! I knew it was him who else would mis-spell birthday!" Tai said with a happy chuckle. Tai got up and ran out the door with his new pride and joy sitting on the top of his head. He burst out the door and ran across the street. He got to Daisuke and dove into the grass next to him snagging Daisuke and hugging him with all his might. Daisuke was surprised to say the least but when he saw that it was Taichi he smiled.  
  
"I take it you like the gift?" Daisuke said with a chuckle.  
  
"Dai you rock! You rock something good! You know that? THIS IS THE BEST GIFT EVER!!! they're great!" Tai sat up with a big grin.  
  
"One thing." Daisuke asked "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well, lets just say I had a gut instinct when you told me to have a 'Happy Bird Day' "   
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
well thats my vere vere short fic hoped you liked it pleasa review ither way kk by for now . (just for your 411 Tai and daisuke ROCK THEY ROCK SOMTHING GOOD!!!!!) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)  
  
  
PS i don't own digimon. but i can love them!!!!!  



End file.
